A Chance Meeting
by Cryptic Metaphor
Summary: One shot featuring Reaver and Captain Dread. NOT YAOI.


**Disclaimer****- **I own nothing, Reaver and all other characters belong to Lionhead. All I own is this story, which I hope you enjoy.

**Purpose**- I was wondering if this site had any tales of the beloved pirate and the former king of pirates and I found none, much to my displeasure. I decided to change that. That and, boredom plagues me.

A Chance Meeting

Clad in his usual red and gold outfit, the pirate made his way quickly down to the docks of Bloodstone. The people he passed seemed to cower away from him as if trying to disappear into the growing shadows as the sun slowly makes it's decent. When he casts his glance at an unfortunate individual, they merely bow their head like the trained dog that they are.

He shook his head in disgust and kept on walking, wondering if any of these spineless nitwits would give him a reason to shoot them down. He noticed one or two defiant stares from the more brave inhabitants of Bloodstone, though when he met their gaze they too submitted to his superiority. _Ugh! _He could almost feel his darling weapon, the Dragonstomper .48, craving to be used in some way. Be it killing a monster, helping himself, or killing a villager. The purpose behind him shooting it didn't matter to him; he just wanted to shoot at something, _anything_.

His long strides carried him to his destination where he took an abrupt left towards a deserted section of the docks. He wasn't quite sure if the particular area was empty due to him or due to something else. Whatever it was, he didn't care. All he knew is that he hadn't been to Bloodstone in quite some time and already he found it to be rather… boring to his tastes already. Even though he'd been gone for a lengthy stretch of time, the people here seemed to remember that he practically owned them and everything in this town.

When he finally came back to reality from within his own thoughts and noticed where his feet had carried him, he found himself staring at a _ghostly _galleon. The ship's name was _The Marianne _and he found himself grinning at a certain memory that came to mind.

His fingers drummed against his thigh wondering how this ship, of all others, had come to be here in the docks. If anything else, he now knew why this particular stretch of Bloodstone was devoid of all life, excluding his own.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he ventured aboard the ship finding the deck, as expected, just as empty as the area it was in. He took a few steps forward until he came to a stop dead in the center of the ship.

It was then that, out of nowhere, at least ten ghosts appeared all around him. One, he eyed with a smirk, was all too familiar. "Ah, the famed Captain Dread, how _nice_ to see you again."

The ghostly figure standing in front of the door leading belowdeck almost seemed to scowl at him, if such a thing were possible for a ghost with a skull as a head. "Reaver. Come to pester me in my afterlife as well? Couldn't just be satisfied with our last encounter some hundred or twohundred years ago?"

Reaver, ignoring the other ghostly figures on the deck around him, shook his head. "Actually, I was rather curious to know why your famous galleon ended up in the docks of the town that I lived in. Indulge me, if you will."

The long-deceased crewmates seemed to grow restless as if they were just waiting to attempt on the only living thing aboard this ship's life. They'd do as their captain, the former king of pirates, said as they had done before countless times both in their life and afterlife. "And why should I tell you such a thing?"

He sighed, a long drawn out escaping of air from his lungs, as if he were growing tired of verbally sparring with the dead and gone. "Perhaps because I'm your one true friend who deserves to know…?" He laughed at his own joke.

Captain Dread seemed displeased to say the least. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't make you join me in my afterlife, Reaver!"

"Hmmm. Well, that is a tough one."

As if told by some unspoken demand, all the ghostly pirates excluding the Captain, attacked him at the same time. In a flash, his Dragonstomper .48 was out and he delivered headshots in rapid sucsession ridding the deck of the no-name undead pirates. The sound of the shots rang off the rocks around them creating a dull echo that seemed to fill the air. When he stoped firing, his gun was aimed at the skull of Captain Dread. His face showing no emotions. "You know, I'm remembering why I decided to kill you back then. You and all your crew."

Catptain Dread didn't even bother to move from his spot. "Reaver, you bastard."

He allowed himself a small smile before imbedding a bullet in the ghostly skull that belonged to the former king of pirates, himself. The translucent skull that was the head of Captain Dread now rolled across the deck as his ghostly body fell. "What a pity, now I'll be forced to find out the juicy details of the appearance of your ship in this dock by some other means."

With that, he put his weapon back in it's rightful place before going off to either figure out the reason behind the ship's appearance in Bloodstone's dock, find himself someone to keep him company through the night, or do both. Most likely both, perhaps at the same time.

**A note from the author~ **There is the product of my boredom and need for at least one Reaver & Captain Dread fan fiction on this site. I really do hope you enjoyed it, though I feel as if I could have done much better. Critique is permitted, flaming is not. Please review to your heart's desire.


End file.
